


8– Thou Shalt Not Steal

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [8]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Deception, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Ten Commandments– laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8– Thou Shalt Not Steal

The Partisans were gaining ground, albeit centimetres at a time. Their numbers were few but those that Esther led believed in the power of the people– believed their faith and their rights to live free would see them through the darkness that painted István with a cruel, black brush. The thorn that was Gyula Kádár had twisted in their side for far too long; he and his wretched, sadistic City Military Police.  
  
Ordinary citizens begged from each other for simple comforts and the culture of fear that crept over the city since the Marquise’s death had raped the populace of hope. The clergy of St. Matthias did all they could to foster that dwindling feeling but they, too, were few. Something had to give and, after a brief, sombre meeting, the Partisans armed themselves for what could very well be their final stand against Kádár and his iron rule.  
  
In the shadows of an overpass, Esther– clothed in plain, drab garments– cradled her bent knees. Her small faction had had to take to smuggling drugs in order to keep coffers filled, but also to aid the poor who desperately needed the medication to fight off opportunistic infections and disease. In the span of three short years since Maria Kádár’s murder by an outside groupe, István had gone to hell and it was by the grace of God the Methuselah ruler hadn’t bathed the capital in Terran blood.  
  
Esther suspected Kádár was biding his time; she could feel it. Dietrich shared her suspicions and pledged to fight at her side. He, too, had his reasons for revenge. To lose his family at such a young age– Esther couldn’t imagine the pain the handsome man at her side must have gone through and yet, he was willing to take his pound of flesh or die trying. A soft smile passed over to him and Dietrich raised his eyes from his task, his hands stilling in the process of loading his Luger. “You’ll be alright, Esther?” he quietly asked and blindly slid the ammo clip into the handle of the weapon, a soft click sounding between them.  
  
“Yes,” she replied and fiddled with the loop of her shoelace. Her eyes went to him again. “I just hope I can make a difference.” She leaned back and rested against the cool brick wall, still hugging her knees, the threadbare material covering them showing thin swatches of pale flesh. Dietrich’s gaze moved from them to capture the tired, lake blue that met him. He reached out to caress Esther’s cheek with the back of a finger then tucked a strand of hair beneath the wheel cap she wore.  
  
“You’re afraid because so many depend on you,” he ventured and Esther sighed, nodding. “Afraid to let them down.” Dietrich added. His hand found one of hers and he wove their fingers together then lent her hand a gentle squeeze. “You may lead this raggedy band of ours, Esther, but each of us has a role to play– each part is responsible for the whole.” Esther returned the handclasp and the corner of her mouth twitched as she felt his thumb gliding over the back of her hand.  
  
“You’re right, Dietrich,” she murmured and he let go of her hand to engage the safety of his gun before holstering it beneath his loose pullover. Her eyes watched him and fell to the hand that came up between them, several foil squares populating his palm. His smile was contagious and Esther loosed a quiet chuckle then selected a confection and he did likewise. For a few moments, they were silent as they ate the candy and Dietrich stared off into the distance, rolling the chocolat square around in his mouth.  
  
Esther looked up from her folded wrapper and cocked her head. “Penny for your thoughts,” she said and Dietrich blinked to moisten his eyes then passed her a wink.  
  
“Thinking about the future,” he admitted and put a hand through his hair with a sheepish snicker. Esther snorted amusedly and threw the candy wrapper at him, which Dietrich deftly swatted back to her. Esther reclaimed the foil ball and pocketed it, her countenance growing sombre.  
  
“We may not survive, Dietrich,” she levelled and he finished folding his wrapper into a crude four-point star then met her eyes.  
  
“Never, ever doubt what you’re not sure about,” Dietrich countered and popped another chocolat in his mouth. Esther just gaped at him. His coolness about everything never ceased to intrigue her but she schooled her expression and moved to a hip.  
  
“Well, just in case…” Esther abandoned her apprehension of the matter and pressed her lips against Dietrich’s. If she was going to die that evening, it wouldn’t be without knowing what her friend’s lips tasted like. Dietrich froze, caught off-guard at the spontaneous liplock but he quickly recovered and attempted to return Esther’s innocent kiss, ignoring the germ of interest down below.  
  
But as quickly as it happened, it was over and the faint streetlamps conveyed the blush that heated Esther’s cheeks. In the night, the distinct sound of three sharp whistles could be heard and Esther got to her feet– it was the signal they’d been waiting for. Dietrich privately divested his lower lip of her taste then leaned against the brick, nodding as Esther gestured toward the east in silent command before taking the western side of the embankment.  
  
Dietrich waited a moment and allowed the dark smile to overtake his face as he slid the gun from its holster, his eyes remaining on the path the girl had taken. “Be careful when you steal from the devil, Esther. He always gets his due,” he intoned then pushed off the wall behind him and headed east.


End file.
